


December 30th - Dancing Shoes

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Steve and Bucky go on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve spun on his wheel and walked away with a far too cheerful, "we're goin' dancin' Barnes."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	December 30th - Dancing Shoes

Thankfully, the next morning saw Steve back in full-health and after steadfastly refusing to join his husband on a run "just up and down the coast a bit Buck", Bucky was happily dozing on the sofa while the blonde was in the shower. 

His moment of peace was unceremoniously shattered however, when a pair of shoes landed on his stomach, knocking the breath out of him with a wheeze, "what the fuck Rogers?!"

Because Bucky had been daydreaming, Steve had been able to sneak up on him unnoticed and was now standing in the doorway smugly. "You'll need these too" he replied, throwing a pair of slacks and a white shirt onto Bucky's stomach on top of the shoes. 

Glaring at his lover, Bucky gathered up the offending items so he could sit up properly, "if you want me to dress up, I'll need a tie" he growled sarcastically. But Steve just chuckled, "seein' as you still can't tie one properly, I'll sort that when you're dressed."

"But why do I need to get dressed in the first place Steven?" Bucky whined petulantly.

Steve spun on his wheel and walked away with a far too cheerful, "we're goin' dancin' Barnes."

Stumbling after him, and tripping on the leg of the trousers he was carrying, Bucky followed the blonde to the bedroom. "Remember all those times I dragged you out dancin' with dames?"

"Yep and I hated it." 

"This isn't payback is it?" Bucky said as he started to get dressed.

With a wry smile, Steve simply shrugged and replied, "now why would I do that?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bucky found out while Steve was knotting his tie for him, tonight's dancing was going to be a little different from before.

For starters, they'd be dancing with each other rather than trying not to stare too longingly across the floor. But the biggest change was the fact that..

"No. Absolutely not. Steve there is no way in hell I'm doing Irish dancing. This is not Riverdance. I am not Michael Flatley."

Tugging his husband's tie just a little tighter than necessary, Steve grinned mischievously back at him, "Oh how the tides have turned. But you will be dancing James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers, and you will enjoy it." He paused to sidle closer, looking up through his lashes seductively, "besides, don't you wanna dance with me Buck?"

Covering Steve's face with his palm, Bucky screwed his own eyes shut "nope, not that face, you're not playing fair Steve." 

"All's fair in love and war."

"And which is this?" Bucky laughed. 

Steve pretended to think for a second, "if I tell you it's a battle dance will that make you more willing?"

"No" Bucky replied instantly.

"Then it's love."

Bucky groaned, "I walked right into that one, you're a sap."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

But as with most things, Steve got his way and the pair of them headed up to the village just as the sun was setting over the sea. And they were soon taken under the wings of the locals and drawn into the fun.

Bucky had been right when he'd said he wasn't Michael Flately, but he didn't completely embarrass himself thanks to the muscle memory his body held of a different kind of dancing, and with Steve enjoying himself rather than worrying about his feet, the blonde did a decent job too, he didn't even step on Bucky's toes.

After traditional Irish dancing, they moved onto more familiar territory for the boys, with songs straight out of the dancehalls of their youth, and Bucky was soon leading Steve in an energetic Lindy Hop, with most of the room stopping to watch. 

As the night slowly wound down, the music changed pace accordingly, with their last dance little more than a gentle sway to "I'm Stepping Out With a Memory Tonight", before they headed home and collapsed into bed, that feeling of pleasant exhaustion saturated with love covering them like another blanket.

_ "While reminiscin' I'll be kissin' you. _

_ A lot of folks may think I'm crazy, _

_ Well maybe they're right, _

_ But I'm steppin' out with a memory tonight." _

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
